How to have a nondate
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: AU "No es compasión. Tengo un rato libre y tú también. ¡De todos modos no te confundas! ¡Esto no es una cita ni nada por el estilo!" "Está bien. Teniendo en cuenta que es una no-cita..." YatoYuzuriha


**_N/A:_**_Bueno, pues aquí ando con mi segundo fic de Saint Seiya. En este caso es únicamente de Lost Canvas, y es un one-shot de mi OTP de esta serie, el YatoYuzuriha. Lo escribí como reto de la _**_"Dotación anual de crack" _**_de la comunidad _**_crack_and_roll _**_de _**_Livejournal_**_, y como me gustó el resultado pues aquí os lo traigo. Espero que me haya quedado todo IC y que sea de vuestro agrado =) Es un AU, por cierto, pero eso es algo que se puede percibir nada más empezar a leerlo xD_

_Dedicado a mi pequeña _**_Valechi_**_, que siempre está ahí para leer mis tonterías y paranoias variadas de Saint Seiya._

_¡Un saludo!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas Meiou Shin wa no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiroi Teshirogi, respectivamente. Solo escribo esto por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>How to have a non-date.<strong>

Yato suspiró mientras terminaba de recolocar las películas en los estantes correspondientes. Detestaba esa estúpida manía de los clientes de coger carátulas de cintas que luego no iban a ver para ir cambiándolas de sitio con otras. ¡Eso sólo dificultaba su tarea y le hacía perder el tiempo en tonterías! Aunque la verdad, en ese momento, no tenía mejores cosas que hacer en el videoclub salvo entretenerse viendo a la gente pasear por el centro comercial en el que estaba situado. Se sacudió las manos en los pantalones y miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba, cerciorándose de la hora; quedaba pocos para que terminase su turno, cosa que no sabía si agradecer o no, ya que al terminar allí debía dirigirse a la empresa de reparto para ir llevando paquetes a diestro y siniestro. ¡Cómo odiaba no tener dinero!

Al ponerse de pie se estiró hacia atrás, crujiéndose el cuello, y caminó hacia el mostrador para dejarse caer sobre él y languidecer ahí los minutos que le restaban. Su otro compañero había salido a buscar cajas para reponer los cuatro tipos de patatas fritas y gominolas que vendían, así que estaba solo. Completa y asquerosamente solo. Se tumbó sobre aquella imitación de mármol, fría como ella sola, y entrecerró los ojos, respirando pausadamente. Así, siguió los pasos de la gente con la mirada, y de pronto se detuvo en una figura que no se movía. Cruzó los brazos y enterró el rostro en ellos sin apartar la vista; se trataba de una joven apoyada contra la pared de enfrente, entre una tienda de ropa y otra de videojuegos. Su rostro le sonaba, aunque en ese momento no supo acertar de qué. Parecía estar esperando a alguien, puesto que no dejaba de mirar tanto su reloj como hacia un lado y otro.

_"Pobre, parece que la han dejado plantada."_

De pronto sus miradas se encontraron, incluso entre el mar de gente, y Yato sintió que se atragantaba. La chica tenía los ojos muy azules, y le miraba con mucha intensidad. Aquello le puso nervioso, de modo que rompió el contacto visual y se dedicó a hacer como que trabajaba. Cuando, por casualidad, desvió la vista de nuevo hacia ella, ya estaba distraída en otra cosa. El joven suspiró y volvió a mirar el reloj, sonriendo tontamente porque el tiempo se le acababa allí. Sacó el móvil para llamar a su compañero y pedirle que se diese prisa en venir, y entonces vio que había un recordatorio en la pantalla; al pulsarlo, su sonrisa no pudo ser mayor. ¡No tenía que ir a trabajar de repartidor! Era cierto, le habían cambiado el turno y podía volver antes a casa. ¡Qué gozada! Marcó el número con un aire de felicidad enorme y se lo puso en la oreja.

—¡Ey, Douglas! ¡Mueve el culo hacia aquí de una vez, que mi turno termina en nada y no podemos dejar esto sólo!

—¿Ha llegado ya Curtis?

—No, pero me da exactamente igual. Acabo en diez… nueve… ocho…

—¡Vale, vale, vale! ¡Coño, espérate, que ya estoy delante del videoclub!

Giró el rostro hacia la puerta y se lo vio cargando una carretilla con varias cajas de cartón. Se apresuró en ir hacia él y ayudarle a meterlo todo en el local, además de encargarse él de la distribución de al menos dos de ellas para que tuviese menos trabajo. Diez minutos más tarde, Yato salía del sitio sintiéndose una persona completamente nueva y renovada. ¡Estaba libre! Por primera vez en meses tenía la tarde de un viernes libre y sin nada que hacer. Pensó en llamar al idiota de Tenma para poder ver a Sascha un rato; ya su amigo Alone se encargaría de hacerse cargo de ese descerebrado mientras él echaba un agradable rato charlando con la jovencita.

Fue a darle a la tecla de llamada de su teléfono cuando sus ojos la encontraron a _ella_ en el mismo sitio, aún expectante. Se trataba de una joven bastante bonita, y se preguntó qué clase de idiota podía haberla dejado tirada de semejante manera; parecía llevar esperando mucho rato… Decidido, guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y se acercó a la tienda de ropa que estaba su lado, deteniéndose a ver los modelos para hombre que había en los maniquíes expuestos.

—Dios, la ropa que venden en esta tienda es horrible. — Dijo en voz alta, buscando claramente llamar su atención. Cuando ella le miró, Yato hizo lo mismo y señaló al escaparate—. ¿No te lo parece?

La joven le observó, perpleja, reconociéndole como el chico del videoclub que había en frente. Siguió con los ojos lo que le señalaba, y la verdad es que tenía que darle la razón. Aquel conjunto era horrorosamente hortera.

—No pienso comprar ahí, desde luego.

Yato sonrió al ver que le daba la razón y se llevó las manos a la cintura, obviando completamente la excusa para hablar con ella y dirigiéndose directamente a su persona.

—Te he visto desde el otro lado. ¿Llevas mucho rato esperando?

Ella sonrió con algo de pesadez.

—Cerca de una hora y media.

—¿¡Qué! Pero…

—Al principio pensé que se retrasaba un poco pero ya ves. — Sacó el teléfono del bolso—. Luego me dijo que llegaría más tarde y… oh… — sonó el tono de un mensaje recibido, y al abrirlo suspiró—. Siempre me hace lo mismo.

—¿Tu… novio?

—Algo así.

Yato se llevó los brazos tras la cabeza, confuso. ¿Algo así? ¿Qué demonios significaba "algo así"? Nunca entendería a las mujeres.

—Al parecer no puede venir al final. — Guardó el aparato y se separó de la pared, echándose su larga melena rubia hacia atrás—. En fin. Pues volveré a casa.

Realmente no supo por qué. No la conocía de nada — a pesar de que su cara le sonaba – y lo que pasase con su vida le era realmente indiferente; además de que tenía expectativas muy interesantes con respecto a poder pasar un rato libre con Sascha. Y sin embargo, lo primero que hizo al ver su cara de resignación fue tomarla de la muñeca e impedirle que se fuese. Quizás porque no soportaba ver así a una mujer; o quizás era porque él sabía lo que era sentirse despechado de esa manera. La cuestión es que de su boca salieron palabras que nunca jamás pudo entender por qué las había dicho.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo un rato?

La joven lo miró, perpleja. Él mismo comenzaba a sentir que la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas, y se llamó idiota una y mil veces. Sin embargo, se sintió un poco mejor – y menos estúpido – cuando vio que ella se ruborizaba un poco y giraba el rostro en otra dirección, deshaciéndose suavemente del agarre de su mano.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. No me gusta que se compadezcan de mí.

—No es compasión. — Frunció el ceño—. Tengo un rato libre y tú también, y ya que al menos coincidimos en gustos de moda. — Alzó los hombros—. Además, llevo un rato intentando averiguar de qué me suena tu cara, así que si… salgo contigo esta tarde quizás lo descubra, ¿no crees? ¡De todos modos no te confundas! ¡Esto no es una cita ni nada por el estilo! — se apresuró en aclarar.

Posó sus ojos azules en él y sonrió con cierto grado de timidez, agradecimiento y diversión, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Teniendo en cuenta que no es una cita… Además, peor la tarde no me puede ir, así que. — Alzó la mano—. Mi nombre es Yuzuriha.

_"Yuzuriha…"_

—Yo soy Yato. Encantado. — Se la estrechó—. Bueno, ¿qué te apetece hacer?

—Cualquier cosa; pero decide tú. A fin de cuentas, es tuya la idea de esta no-cita.

Yato se sonrojó y chistó. Yuzuriha, divertida, se colocó a su lado y comenzaron a caminar. El muchacho la observó de reojo y se sintió enano a su lado, ya que le sacaba unos pocos centímetros de altura; pero prefirió achacárselo a los tacones que llevaba y obviar aquel insignificante detalle. Decidió poner sus neuronas a trabajar para ver qué hacer con Yuzuriha; hacía siglos que no tenía una cita – aunque aquello no lo era – con una chica, y casi se había olvidado de los planes que se podían tener. Al final optó por lo más sencillo y típico que podía haber.

—Oye, ¿te apetece un café?

* * *

><p>Quizás, después de todo, no había sido tan mala idea hacerle caso, pensó Yuzuriha horas después, mientras lo veía debatirse con unos niños para devolverles su pelota. Realmente odiaba la compasión ajena, y estaba convencida, a pesar de sus palabras, de que Yato se había dejado llevar por ella al proponerle que pasasen la tarde juntos. Tampoco sabía por qué había aceptado, pero al final estaba echando un rato agradable y en cierto modo divertido, ya que el joven se veía envuelto, sin quererlo, en las situaciones más extrañas y comprometidas que había visto. Y no es que fuese dada a reírse de las desgracias ajenas, pero su forma de afrontarlas era en cierto modo enternecedora, siempre intentando parecer maduro y varonil. Tan infantil y tan justo.<p>

—¡Malditos críos! — bufó, sentándose junto a ella en aquel banco de esa pequeña y agradable plazoleta. — Por poco me dejan sin descendencia—. Comentó, poniendo una mueca de dolor y cogiendo la tarrina de helado que le estaba sujetando la joven. — Gracias.

—Ya veo que se te dan bien los niños.

Yato le miró frunciendo el ceño y bufó, sabiendo que se estaba riendo de él. No es que le desagradasen, pero le sacaban de quicio demasiado deprisa.

—Bah, teniendo que paliar con Tenma, cualquier mocoso es pan comido.

—Tenma es ese amigo tuyo del que tanto hablas, ¿no?

—¡No somos amigos! — exclamó, azorado—. Es un idiota que conocí en el instituto y con el que me encuentro casualmente, pero ya está.

Yuzuriha alzó una ceja.

—Sí, es tu amigo.

—¡Argh! ¡No, no lo es! La mayor parte del tiempo sólo quedo con él para ver a Sascha. Ah… — se ruborizó muchísimo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Quiero… quiero decir…

—¿Sascha? Oh, te gusta una chica. Qué tierno.

—¡No soy tierno! ¡Y Sascha…! Bah, qué más da. — Se metió una cucharada de helado demasiado grande y sintió que la cabeza le daba un pinchazo—. Auch… cerebro congelado…

—Te pasa por ser tan bruto. — Yuzuriha terminó de rebañar su tarrina y bebió lo que quedaba derretido del interior, lamiéndose los labios al terminar—. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Ah, no, no. — Yato giró el rostro, algo avergonzado, mientras ella se levantaba a tirar el recipiente a la basura. Se le había quedado mirando como un idiota mientras hacía aquello.

No era que no le gustase Sascha - que vaya si le gustaba -, pero Yuzuriha era una chica guapa y él no era de piedra. Además, no se trataba sólo una cara bonita; era muy serena – todo lo contrario que él - y cultivada, habiendo podido entablar conversaciones que con gente como Tenma jamás habría soñado tener. Y también era muy fuerte; mucho más que él, puesto que ella sola había tumbado a varios tipos que habían intentado meterle mano y de los que Yato la había intentado defender; si bien al final ella había pateado más culos que él. Había notado una extraña sintonía al pelear a su lado, un pulso bastante fuerte que no había tenido nunca con nadie, y eso le desconcertaba. Aún se preguntaba seriamente quién era el cretino que no había acudido a su cita con ella.

_"Menudo idiota integral que tiene que ser…"_

—Si vuelves a comer tanto te volverá a doler la cabeza, Yato.

Dio un respingo al escucharla a su lado, si bien intentó aparentar tranquilidad. Yuzuriha sonrió levemente y se dedicó a observar a la gente pasear por el parque.

—Oye, Yuzuriha.

—¿Sí?

—Tu "algo así como novio"...

—En realidad es mi prometido. — Aquella revelación le hizo atragantarse.

—¿¡Qué!? Pero… si no llevas anillo ni nada…

—No es ese tipo de prometido. Nuestras familias acordaron matrimonio y…

—¿¡Aún existen esas prácticas!

—Me temo que sí.

Yato se quedó de piedra. ¿¡Prometidos! Madre mía… Él no podría vivir con eso encima; saber que iba a tener que estar toda la vida al lado de una persona que no había sido escogida por él mismo… Le sorprendía bastante la frialdad con la que ella trataba el tema, como si no le importase en absoluto.

—¿Y… él te gusta? — Sabía que no eran asuntos suyos pero…

—La verdad es que nunca hemos sido muy afines. — No tenía ni idea de por qué le había respondido, y menos aún tan deprisa, pero se sentía mucho mejor tras decirlo.

Yato alzó una ceja.

—¿Y no podéis romper el compromiso o algo así?

—… Supongo… — frunció el ceño.

—Entonces… si no… no te gusta… y siempre te hace lo mismo… — intentó preguntar aquello con cierto tacto. - Entonces… ¿por qué sigues quedando con él? Es más, ¿por qué sigues prometida con él?

Yuzuriha le miró, confusa, como si hubiese dado con el quid de la cuestión sobre la que tanto había recapacitado. La verdad era que no sabía el por qué; quizás porque quería creer que podía llegar a quererle, quizás porque quería pensar que la próxima vez no la dejaría tirada; quizás porque se sentía tan presionada por todo y todos que quería hacer las cosas correctamente… Pero ciertamente nunca había estado cómoda a su lado; no era divertido ni natural ir a pasear o mirar tiendas; como no lo era charlar o simplemente estar en silencio sin hacer nada. Incluso con ese joven, a quien acababa de conocer, se sentía mucho más libre y mejor de lo que nunca había estado con su prometido. Pudiera ser que se tratase de eso que la gente llamaba "haber conectado"... O quizás Yato era tan sencillo que estar a su lado era algo natural y agradable.

Yato, por su lado, se arrepintió al segundo de haberle preguntado eso y frunció los labios, levantándose para tirar lo que le quedaba del helado y darle a Yuzuriha unos momentos de reflexión. Volvió a condenar su estupidez, puesto que él no era nadie para decirle a ella qué hacer o dejar de hacer, y mucho menos sobre algo tan importante; pero le parecía tan injusto que la tratasen de ese modo. Ella, como cualquier otra persona, tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiese con su vida.

Entonces la voz de Yuzuriha rasgó el silencio.

—¿Por qué estás saliendo tú conmigo hoy si no es por pena?

Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, y de pronto se encontró contra la espada y la pared, ya que en cierto modo sí que había sido por eso… Se giró, con las mejillas algo rojas y visiblemente nervioso. Ella le miraba de esa forma tan tranquila que tenía, y Yato se puso más nervioso aún.

—Pues… pues no lo sé, la verdad. — Se sentó a su lado y se inclinó hacia delante, dejando los brazos sobre las piernas. La miró—. Simplemente te vi ahí y… no lo sé…

—Ha sido por pena, pues.

—¡No lo digas como si fuese algo malo! Escucha, no sé si ha sido por pena o no. Sólo sé que no podía dejarte ahí así, despechada y sola. No era justo para ti.

—Pero si no nos conocemos de nada, Yato. Yo no habría hecho lo mismo por ti. — Dijo sinceramente—. Me habría compadecido de tu persona y habría seguido con mi camino.

—¿Y qué más da? — bufó—. Yo no lo he hecho y punto. Estoy aquí, contigo, sentados en un banco de un parque cualquiera charlando de trivialidades, cuando podía haber quedado con Tenma y los demás. ¿Tú preferías estar en tu casa pensando en que el idiota de tu prometido te había dejado plantada otra vez?

Se hizo de nuevo un silencio, pero en esta ocasión, incómodo. Lo supo al instante, porque la respiración de Yuzuriha se hizo fuerte y tensa. Al mirarla, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada dolida. Yato sintió un nudo en la garganta y se maldijo por ser tan orgulloso.

—Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo y haber arruinado tus planes. — Lo dijo con tanta calma que parecía no estar en absoluto enfadada; sin embargo, a pesar del tono engañino de su voz, su semblante decía lo contrario.

—Yuzuriha, yo…

La chica se levantó del banco y comenzó a caminar. Yato sintió la espada de la culpabilidad pender sobre su espalda, y sin pensarlo demasiado, salió detrás de ella para detenerla. Otra vez. No lo entendía.

—Yuzuriha, espera.

—¿Qué quieres, Yato? — Se giró.

—He sido muy descortés, lo siento.

—No importa. No vamos a volver a vernos.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso? — ¿Aquello acababa de dolerle?

—Porque tú y yo no teníamos ninguna relación previa y no tenemos motivo para establecer alguna, así que.

—Pero… podemos ser amigos. ¿No?

Eso la descolocó. Se soltó de su agarre con la misma suavidad que la vez anterior y fijó sus ojos en él. ¿Por qué iba a querer ser ninguno de los dos amigo del otro? Era cierto que habían pasado una buena tarde – al menos hasta el desafortunado e hiriente comentario de Yato -, pero había sido sólo por pena y para echar el rato. ¿Para qué iba a querer ser amigos?

Sin embargo, él no parecía pensar lo mismo. Al menos por la forma en la que la estaba mirando. Resultaba un tanto desconcertante, e incluso incómodo.

—¿Para qué vamos a ser amigos, Yato? Además, luego vas por ahí diciendo que los que tienes no lo son.

Volvió a ruborizarse. ¿¡Cómo se las apañaba para conseguirlo con tanta facilidad!

—¡Tenma es un caso aparte!

—¿Te da vergüenza reconocerlo?

—¡Bah!

Ese bufido le hizo sonreír, aunque se guardó muy mucho de que lo viese. La verdad era que le resultaba gracioso; le costaba tanto admitir sus sentimientos… Y sin embargo le había propuesto aquello con tanta facilidad… seguramente presa de un impulso.

—Lo que dijiste de antes… ¿era en serio?

—¿Qué?

—Lo de quedar con tus amigos y…

—¡No! No seas… bueno… Es cierto que si no hubiésemos salido pues… habría estado con ellos y eso. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me lo haya pasado bien contigo. — Se llevó las manos tras la cabeza y las cruzó—. Eres… Una tía legal y esas cosas… Por eso no me importaría… eso, que fuésemos amigos…

Yuzuriha sonrió ampliamente. Tan infantil…

—Está bien.

—¿Eh?

—Seamos amigos. Y te perdono por lo que dijiste. Yo no debí ser tan insistente en conocer tus motivaciones. Hay cosas que simplemente se hacen sin razón alguna.

—Guay. — Sonrió.

—Aunque sigo sin entender el por qué.

—Ah… Pues… Tú misma lo has dicho, ¿no? Hay cosas que no tienen motivo.

—No han sido exactamente mis palabras.

—¡Ah, vamos! ¡Dame un poco de margen!

Para su sorpresa, la joven empezó a reírse. Eso lo relajó muchísimo y sonrió. En ese momento, su móvil empezó a sonar. Exaltado, lo cogió si quiera sin mirar quién era.

—¿Diga?

—¡Yato!

—¡Tenma!

—Guau, me alegra saber que recuerdas mi nombre.

—Vete al cuerno, que me has asustado. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — se disculpó con Yuzuriha con un gesto de la mano y avanzó un par de pasos para hablar.

—Estoy aquí con Sascha, Alone y algunos más, y nos preguntábamos si querrías venir.

Dudó. Por primera vez en su vida dudó muchísimo. ¿Ir a ver a Sascha o quedarse un rato más con Yuzuriha? Agachó la mirada, pensativo. Era cierto que tenía ganas de verla, pero el recordar la expresión resignada de su nueva amiga le hacía sentir que debía quedarse con ella. No quería actuar por pena, pero rayos, ¿cómo podía dejarla sola? Menudo dilema…

—¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Yato. Respondan, Yato.

—Sigo aquí, cabeza hueca.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué dices?

Se giró y miró a Yuzuriha, que esperaba paciente con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Suspiró y sonrió.

—Me parece que hoy paso, Tenma.

—¿En serio? Guau, creo… — empezó a hablar en voz baja — que es la primera vez que le dices que no a ver a Sascha.

—Cierra la boca, idiota. ¿Eso no debería alegrarte?

—¡No digas cosas raras! — Sabía que reaccionaría así. No era el primero ni el último que haría insinuaciones sobre la 'estrecha' relación que guardaban esos dos—. Es como una hermana para mí.

—Ya. Como una hermana. Serás subnormal. Ya nos vemos mañana, cerebro de mosquito.

—¿¡Cómo que subnormal! ¡Escúchame Yato…!

Colgó y se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Eran tus amigos?

—Sí. Querían saber si quedaría con ellos.

—¿Y bien?

—Los tengo muy vistos. — Alzó los hombros—. Sé que no pueden vivir sin mí, pero creo que hoy podrán aguantar sin mi presencia.

Yuzuriha suspiró y negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo de engreída podía ser una persona?

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te invite a otro café? — propuso ella.

—Bueno, en realidad eso de invitar es cosa de tíos pero está bien. Hoy haré una excepción.

_"Como no tengo un duro en mi cartera…"_

—Por cierto. Creo que ya sé de qué te puede sonar mi cara.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí.

—Ilumíname.

—¿Te suena el instituto Athena?

Yato parpadeó un par de veces.

—No puede ser…

—Me temo que sí.

—¿¡Bromeas!? Pero… si no me suenas de mi curso.

—Porque no soy de tu curso.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Yato?

—Dieciocho… ¿y tú?

—Veinte.

—¡Estás de coña!

—¿Por qué debería?

—Entonces eres mayor que yo. — Silbó—. ¡Y además del mismo instituto! Increíble. Oye, entonces te acordarás del profesor de historia, ¿no?

Yuzuriha asintió con la cabeza, metiéndose de lleno en la conversación con Yato sobre sus antiguos profesores y compañeros de clase. Y mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería más cercana, se dijo que esa había sido, con diferencia, la mejor no-cita que había tenido en la vida.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_**_ No voy a robaros mucho tiempo, realmente. Simplemente quiero decir que me veo obligada a explicar la situación con respecto al "prometido" de Yuzuriha. Existe un Gaiden de Lost Canvas - para quién no lo sepa - que trata precisamente un poco el pasado de Yuzuriha, antes de la Guerra Santa. Te explican que los padres y el hermano de Yuzuriha han muerto en un accidente, y ella, al ser hija de una de las familias más importantes de Jamir, y a pesar de que es una guerrera, decide comprometerse para salvaguardar el linaje. Obviamente al final no lo hace, pero el por qué no os lo voy a desvelar xD De todos modos, en la temporada nueva de OVAs te explican esto con más detalle. Yo lo que he hecho ha sido tergiversar un poco lo del "prometido"; y es que sus padres y su hermano, en esta historia, no estarían muertos, y la habrían comprometido igualmente._

_Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado =) Felicitaciones, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte... existe un precioso botón un poco más abajo que puede realizar vuestros sueños y los míos en realidad XD Y no, no tengo intención de hacer una continuación de este fic. Quizás, si consigo poner en orden mis ideas y avanzar con el otro, decida hacer una historia que tenga esto como base, pero no va a ver ni un antes ni un después de este momento._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
